


Feels Like the Very First Time

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Free!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Florida, M/M, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: In the warm climate of South Florida, Sousuke teaches his best friend Seijuro the joys of sex. ONE-SHOT!
Relationships: Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Feels Like the Very First Time

It was a lovely warm day in Fort Lauderdale, Florida as Seijuro Mikoshiba was busy swimming in the ocean. He was 19 and an exchange student from Japan studying chemical engineering at the University of Miami. A happy go lucky kind of guy, he was a phenomenal swimmer and on the UMiami swim team. At 6'2, red-haired, tan, built like a Greek god, and more handsome than Justin Trudeau, women were over him like ants over a pizza. He was far too nervous to ask anyone out, blushing red like an apple. He often had to run before he said something stupid or showed his erection. Women and a few men often felt his muscles which he was somewhat reluctant to show off. He really had to hope to find the one and he was planning to find that one in Florida, where he was staying permanently. After a few sprints, he got up and dried himself off. Just then his Samsung 10 rung. It was his best friend Sousuke Yamazaki who also came to the University of Miami studying chemical engineering. 

"What's up?" asked Seijuro. 

"Hey got that new Tales game. Come over here now." said Sousuke. He hung up. Though he wanted to permanently live in America, there were a few things he missed about Japan, such as the video games, especially Tales. He loved that series to death. Seijuro quickly put on his Spongebob T-shirt and went to his Silver Lexus. Ignoring all the catcalls from interested women, he got in his car and put on some Dave Matthews and took off. The music calming his nerves in the slight traffic, he soon arrived in Oakland Park and at Sousuke's apartment complex. It was in good shape compared to a lot of condominiums in town. Plus Sousuke had a three bedroom which allowed for all kinds of fun. 

"Hey good looking. What's cooking?" asked an elderly lady. Seijuro waved back and quickly ran upstairs. He knocked hard on the door. 

"Who is it?" asked Sousuke. 

"Me. Seijuro!" he said. The door instantly opened. 

"What's up, man?" Sousuke asked as he gave him a fist bump.

"Nothing much." Seijuro said. He closed and locked the door behind him. Sousuke's apartment consisted of University of Miami paraphernalia, surfboards, hentai pics, typical dudebro living room. Sousuke was also on the swimming team and while not as good as Seijuro he was damn sure close. Also a picture of Governor Ron DeSantis adored the front wall. Sousuke was a centrist Libertarian with his own YouTube channel: Really Common Sense which takes shots at both the alt-right and the regressive left. 

"So where's the new game, dude?" asked Seijuro. 

"Here it is. Tales of Arise. Straight from our home country." he said, showing him the game. 

"FUCK YES, BRO! LET'S PLAY!" screamed the red haired man. 

"Great! Let me get the Hot Cheetos, tacos, and ice cold lemonades." said Sousuke. As he was preparing the food, Seijuro caught a glimpse of Sousuke's ass. It was so large and firm and really hugged his black shorts tight. Sousuke on the whole, was in incredible shape. He not only was a regular at their gym but he had his own equipment such as weights and dumbbells. His biceps were at 17 inches and his muscle shirt contemplated his abs and pecs. Seijuro is just now noticing just how much of a hunk his friend really is. Of course he was no slouch either and actually had a physique virtually similar to Sousuke's but somehow the black haired man made it seem so much better and more sensual. Could Seijuro actually have a crush on his friend? Of course he knew Sousuke was straight with the near endless supply of women he bangs. Sometimes he would bang a girl while Seijuro was in his apartment. And when he slept over. Seijuro would always listen to hard pounding rock or metal to drown out the noise. The red haired had thought he was straight also but the fact that he never really looked at women that way had opened his mind to the possibility of being with a man. All this to take in while he was about to play a game. So he decided to act upon it after Tales. 

"All right. Got the food and the game. Now for the controllers." said Sousuke. He owned a state of the art PS4. Sousuke started up the game. The two got into their usual rhythm when playing video games, attacking the snack bowls and being glued onto the screen. While Alphen and Dahna were in the middle of their conversation, Sousuke's phone rung.   
"Shit! Right in the fucking middle too!" He answered. "Hello?" Some distinct noise. "Alma, I told you. I'll be over there." Some yelling. "Look, I'm playing a game with my best bud." Even more yelling. "Ok if you're going to be a total bitch then-" the line went dead. "Hello? Hello? Ugh!" Sousuke threw his phone on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" asked Seijuro.

"Nothing, man. Just some girl trouble." said Sousuke. He slunked back on the couch. "Come on. Let's-"

"Actually dude. I wanted to talk to you about some girl trouble." said Seijuro as he sat on the couch. 

"Ok shoot." said Sousuke. 

"Um so how many girls would you say you bang on a weekly basis?" asked Seijuro. 

"Around 8 or 9. 10 on a good week. Why? You want one? I've got plenty of call right now." said Sousuke. 

"No. No. I was just curious." said the red haired man. 

"Oh you kinky bastard. You wanna be in a menage a trois with me? Don't you?" Sousuke asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh NO! Nothing like that!" Seijuro defended. 

"Then's what's the problem?" Sousuke asked. Sweat appeared upon Seijuro's face. 

"Well.....I'm curious because I've never done it before." he said. Sousuke's mouth hung agape. 

"GET...THE...FUCK...OUT! Dude, having a female body next to you is possibly the greatest thing ever! Next to food." Sousuke exclaimed. 

"I know, man but-"

"No buts. I'm getting you laid right now!" said Sousuke.

"Yeah but-"

"And I'll be with you every step of the way. I teach you all my moves." said the continually talking man. 

"That's all good-"

"Pretty soon you'll make every bitch scream like a harpy."

"SOUSUKE!" Seijuro screamed. The black haired man shut up. 

"I'm trying to tell you is that I think I might be gay." he told him. 

"You're......gay?" Sousuke asked. 

"Y-Yeah. I mean I've never liked girls that way. Plus I think guys are more attractive." he said. A look of realization came upon Sousuke's face. 

"Seijuro, are you attracted to me?" he asked. A big lump in Seijuro's throat told him he was caught. 

"Yeah. I am." he said. 

"I see. Do you stare at me when we go to the gym? When I'm shirtless around here? When I bend over?" he asked. Seijuro shook his head. "How long have you felt like this?"

"I think about 5 months." he told him. 

"Well man, I appreciate your honesty." said Sousuke. 

"So what now?" asked Seijuro. 

"Now. Now we're brothers. Like beyond best friends. We now have a bond stronger than most family members. I give two shits rather you're gay or not. As long as we're honest and you're happy, then that's all that matters." he said as he gave Seijuro a tight hug. 

"Thanks, man. That really means a lot." he said. 

"Don't mention it. But the fact of the matter remains: You still need to pop your cherry." Sousuke said. The two men became silent for a minute to ponder his words. "Dude, this may sound crazy but how about we fuck?" Seijuro started dead at him. 

"What did you say?" he asked. 

"What if we fuck?" Sousuke reiterated. 

"But.....dude, are you straight?" Seijuro asked. 

"Yeah but I've always had a fantasy of experimenting with another dude. And since you are a dude, I think it'd be in good faith if I be your first. Besides there is no man alive who I trust more than my best friend Seijuro Mikoshiba." Sousuke said. 

"Well when you put it like that...okay!" said Seijuro. "What do we do first?"

"First we kiss." Sousuke said. "Close your eyes." Seijuro did as told. Sousuke grabbed his body and crashed his lips upon his. This was Seijuro's first kiss. It was an exhilarating feeling with his best friend's tongue swirling in his mouth and reaching every crevice. Sousuke embraced him closer. 'It was now like in the movies' Seijuro thought. The black haired man's hands reached and cupped his ass and Seijuro did the same. He finally got to feel that work of art. The two males broke apart for air. 

"Wow." is all what Seijuro could say. 

"Yeah Wow." said Sousuke. "I can see you really like my ass, dude." 

"Well it is a masterpiece." he complimented. Sousuke gave him a smile. 

"Lie down." he commanded. Seijuro did as he was told. Sousuke lifted his shirt up with his teeth before finally ripping it off.

"Hey now what I'm going to wear back to my apartment?" he asked playfully. 

"I've got plenty in your size. Besides, I think the public would rather see you without a shirt." cooed Sousuke. He ran his hands over his rock hard abs and pecs nearly thick as his own. He gave all of it a slovenly kiss. Seijuro was actually an inch taller than Sousuke and had slightly larger biceps but he was very shy about his body while Sousuke showed it off to virtually every female. "You have such a hot body."

"Yours is hotter." Seijuro retorted. Sousuke kissed his arms and cavernous back. 'So beautiful' he thought. Sousuke then pulled down his shorts and underwear, revealing a big buffy (though not as buff as his) ass. He took a moment to admire the red haired man's form. Beautiful yet youthful, he was truly an Adonis all right. Sousuke then attacked his ass and jerked off his cock. Seijuro let out a moan. Sousuke loved that sound he gets from his partners. Hearing it from a man however was much more satisfying. He continued to lick his ass. In his mind, it tasted like a mix of pine, lemon, German chocolate cake, and sushi. Seijuro's cock hardened to its 13 1/5 inches. Its girth nearly filled Sousuke's large hands. 

"Holy shit, dude! You're fucking huge!" he exclaimed. 

"Thanks! I think?" Seijuro said. "That's a good thing right?"

"Oh yeah when someone tells you you're huge, it's a very good thing. I think you may be one of the hungest guys in the state." he said. 

"So are you going to you know...Suck me off?" asked Seijuro. 

"Well duh man!" he said. Sousuke held his cock and opened his mouth as wide as possible. He was like a suction going down on the large meat. By some miracle, he was able to take it all in. He didn't go slow like some virgin...no he sucked on him like he's being doing it since he was a kid. Seijuro of course moaned loudly. Sousuke grabbed his ass and slapped, causing the red haired male to yelp. 

"Ugh, uuugh....Sou-" Sousuke only went faster and Seijuro grabbed his head and pulled him off of his cock. He came instantly all over face. Sousuke grabbed the erupting penis and ate the rest of it. 

"Mmm delicious. First time cumming?" he asked. 

"No but it's the first time I came with anyone else in my presence. You were just like a vice grip!" he said. 

"I am to please. How's about we take this in my room?" asked Sousuke. Seijuro followed him and while Sousuke closed the door behind them. "Ok now you please me." He took off his shirt revealing his Herculean physique. While he was as muscular as Seijuro, his mass was somewhat more chiseled. Something akin to a lean bodybuilder. Seijuro took a moment to observe his body. "Like what you see?" 

"Hell yeah!" he said. Sousuke smiled because he got plenty of looks in the gym. He didn't think they'd come from his best friend. Seijuro came over to him and felt every part of his hard earned physique. "You are just amazing, dude." 

"Thanks! Girls seem to love to feel my body." he said. 

"I can see why." Seijuro said. He especially loved his back which was 100% carved granite. Then he saw it. The work of art that was his ass. In no time at all, he rip off Sousuke's pants and he was right. It really was too beautiful for words. Two cheeks made of pure sinew. Beefy and firm, it could've won any best ass competition. His wobbly hands gently caressed the magnificent tuchus. 'Truly the greatest ass in Florida. No America!' Seijuro thought. He soon attacked his asshole, eating it like it was the last truffle. 

"Oh yeah man that feels so good." Sousuke said. He pushed his head further into his ass. Seijuro felt those tree trunk thighs of legs. Truly Sousuke had the perfect body. While he was getting all of his anus, Seijuro couldn't help but to know how his cock looked. Not wanting any spoilers, he took a peek for himself and words couldn't begin to describe the magnum opus of Sousuke's body. It stood long, thick, hard and veiny. Leonardo di Vinci himself couldn't have created anything better. By his estimates, it was 15 inches long and thick as a block of wood. 

"Sousuke, dude. That thing is...is...."

"If I had a dollar for every girl that reacted that way, I'd buy all the land in Palm Beach." he laughed. Seijuro reached out and his hands barely circumferenced the girth. Stroking it for to perfection, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and got half in before nearly choking. Being the competitor he was, Seijuro took some more in until he reached his white pubes. His mouth will kill him later but right now he was going to give the experienced Sousuke the blowjob of his life. He held that God-made rump and continue to bob his head down on the gargantuan shaft. Even after having literally hundreds of mouths on his cock, Sousuke surprisingly moaned. Most women struggle to take half of him and here was Seijuro taking him like a snake eating a mouse. 

"Damn man! You have a vice mouth!" he said. Seijuro didn't know where to take that as a compliment. The red haired man continued sucking on hard on him. Sousuke grabbed his head and used his mouth as a suction. Seijuro played with his balls some until the blacked haired male's cock was ready to explode. And it explode it did. Cum instantly filled Seijuro's mouth. So much so that he had to get off the erupting python. Not before swallowing all of it. A few more spurts and his cock stopped. It was still hard as steel however. Seijuro grabbed it again and planted kisses on the head. 

"I'm ready." he said.

"Ready for what?" Sousuke asked. 

"Ready for you to take me like the little bitch I am!" he responded. Sousuke just gave him the most devious smile. 

"I thought you never ask. Get on the fucking bed now!" said the black haired man. Seijuro did as told. Sousuke gave his rump a hard smack then fingered his ass. He positioned his dick towards the hole and in one fluid motion, thrusted into him. Seijuro screamed at being so filled and so stretched. "If I had a dollar for every girl........" He gave him a few seconds to adjust at being penetrated for the first time. 

"Ok you can go now." said Seijuro. Sousuke started going slow. The red haired man moaned. He reveled in the fact that he was sharing in the feeling of being taken by a big strong man

"You ok, dude?" asked Sousuke. 

"Yes! Just......just.....go faster!!" he screamed.

"All right, man but fair warning: I get pretty wild with my lovers." he said. Sousuke picked up his pace to much more steady rhythm. He put his hands on Seijuro's shoulders for better leverage. The red haired man moaned louder than before while the bed creaked with each thrust. His thick balls smacked his skin. Sousuke slapped his ass again. 

"Ugh again!" he said. 

"What was that?!" Sousuke asked. 

"Slap my ass again!" Seijuro said. 

"I'm sorry what was that, bitch?" said Sousuke. He rubbed that rump, teasing the red haired to no end. 

"SLAP MY ASS AND POUND ME NOW! I AM YOUR BITCH AND NO ONE ELSE!" Seijuro screamed. Sousuke smiled and slapped his ass harder all while pounded into him as hard as he can. They bed was literally about to break. Sometime after, Sousuke turned Seijuro over and decided to fuck him in the missionary position. Seijuro wrapped his arms around that granite back again while his legs were around his God-like ass. He also kissed him again. Right now Sousuke was thinking his neighbors might hear them and check in. And it made the situation even hotter. Half an hour of missionary and Sousuke attempted to lift him but was too heavy. So he took him and fucked him while standing. Seijuro continued to moan which was only music to Sousuke's ears. 

"Do you want my neighbors to come in? Ms. Velasquez is such a dirty slut. Always bringing men home while the rest of us are busy studying or relaxing!" he said. 

"How...old....is...she?" asked Seijuro. 

"She's like 70. A not too shabby Cuban granny with a great ass. I've done a lot of MILFS. Maybe I can add her to the list. After I'm done boning you of course!" said Sousuke. He thrusted into him so hard that even he was beginning to feel his own vibrations. Next Sousuke fucked him into the pile driver position. Grabbing his legs he serrated him something fierce. 'Dude's got great stamina. This is normally the time I have to force myself on his sluts.' he thought. Sousuke grabbed Seijuro's cock and pumped him. And pumped him and pumped him until he came again. This time Seijuro opened his mouth to receive his own cum. He thought the black haired male couldn't get any kinkier. Boy was he wrong! In a number of positions, Sousuke often dominated the taller male. From T-square to scissoring to squating to even toys. They were now back in the doggy style. Looking at the clock, it was nearly 11:00 p.m.! They've been at it for 8 hours! His normal time is 3! The pressure in his balls told him it was time to cum. For the first time ever, his cumshot is coming naturally! And he was really shocked that Seijuro could hold out for so long. He was definitely going to go far in the South Florida gay scene. Topping and bottoming! "Ok dude I'm gonna cum!

"Cum inside me! Give me that delicious spooge!" he exclaimed. Sousuke gave a couple of more thrusts before unleashing his torrents inside the bowels of Seijuro. In addition, Seijuro jerked off himself and his cum went everywhere. Sousuke decided to join in on the fun and shoot his erupting load onto Seijuro. After a few more spurts, both men were completely empty. Tired, sweaty and cum covered, they literally on his bed. 

"Dude, I have to say: You were the best fuck I've ever had. And I've done more than 1,000 girls." Sousuke said trying to catch his breath. 

"Good..to know! But I don't think my ass is going to forgive me anytime soon." said Seijuro. 

"Well you know you're always welcomed to stay the night. Lemme just turn off that light so we can have more ambiance." he said. Returning to bed, he pulled the covers upon them. 

"You know it's like 76 degrees outside?" asked Seijuro. "And like freaking humid?"

"Yeah well that's Florida for you." said Sousuke. 

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be anywhere else." retorted Seijuro. 

"Me too. Tons of sexy Latin booties to bang." said Sousuke. 

"Is that the only reason?" asked the red haired. 

"No, I like the food and the surfing here too. Cali and Hawaii have better spots but I'd rather live here. The more important question is: Which type of studs you're going to be bringing home?" asked Sousuke. 

"Well probably those Cuban boys. Or possibly Venezuelan. Maybe Haitian or Russian. I'll find them when I do, man." said Seijuro. 

"I know, bro. Just teasing. Anyway let's get some sleep." Sousuke said. Seijuro laid on his thick pecs while he wrapped his arms around him. They soon fell asleep.


End file.
